Misconceptions
by Tear
Summary: Heero's getting married to Relena. Or is he...


Misconceptions 1/?   
by Tear   
Warnings: 1st attempt at a 1x2 story. Relena bashing. Some mild language and tads of shounen-ai.   
  
In a dark room, a lone figure clad in black stands next to a TV illuminated by some unseen source of light.   
He turns and waves, his braid swinging over his shoulder.   
  
"Hi! My name's Duo, also known as Shinigami to my enemies. I'm a Gundam pilot, or at least I was."   
  
Duo picks up a remote that's sitting on top of the TV and presses play, a tape starts with images of a few very fine-looking boys.   
  
"These are my friends...or the closest things I have to one."   
  
The screen shows a split-image of Heero, Wufei, Quatre and Trowa.   
  
"We've saved the world a few times, been shot at, backstabbed, and all kinds of stuff. All within about a year. The closest people I knew were my fellow pilots. We got along as best we could, some of us better than others. I think Quatre and Trowa are shacked up together now."   
  
He grins and winks, his violet eyes sparking in the light.   
  
"There were always those little hints of feelings between a few of us. Quatre and Trowa spent a lot of time together, Wufei was out doing God knows what. We hardly ever saw him around here. But ~I~ think he and Treize had a little fling. But, supposedly, Treize and Zechs were an item. Soooo... who knows."   
  
Suddenly he got a sad look in the brilliant violet depths.   
"What happened to Heero you ask? Well...after the war, Relena followed him around like a lost little puppy."   
  
His face contorted into an unhappy frown, and his eyes lit up with anger.   
  
"That bitch took my only chance at happiness."   
  
He calmed down and sighed, the anger replaced by a sense of longing.   
  
"Heero and me never really got along well, but I couldn't help loving him. I knew I'd never stand a chance against little Miss Perfect. Well, anyways... after the war, Relena hounded him for months until he finally agreed to go out with her. Then Heero moved in with her. After I heard that, I ran away and secluded myself from the other pilots. Yeah yeah, I know, immature and baby-ish, right? Eventually word spread, and I heard they were getting MARRIED."   
  
Duo's face fell even more as he remembered the conversation he had overheard.   
  
"I had overheard these two people who had just flown in from the Relena's kingdom. They were talking about how Relena had issued statements to every major news network and newspaper talking of her and Heero's engagement. The two men were complaining about how gaudy the damn advertisements were, and how they felt sorry for the poor schmuck who'd marry her. I'd have to say I agree."   
  
Duo points the remote at the screen and fastforwards a ways, then stops it at a picture of the Sanqk kingdom, with pretty pink streamers flying everywhere, and white doves perched on every little parapet. Duo growled.   
  
"Makes me want to puke."   
  
Duo sighed and glared at the TV.   
  
"Well, ladies and gentlemen, today is the day. Heero and Relena are tying the knot. I'd go and crash the party, but then I'd have to face Heero looking all happy with Relena, and me wishing that it was I who was walking down the isle in the bride's dress. AGH! I mean, in a tux, with Heero on my arm. But, oh well. Ain't gonna happen, so I might as well get over it."   
  
He presses the power button on the TV and the room goes dark. A rustling of cloth, and a thump are heard.   
  
"OW! Dammit!"   
  
The light flicks on and the room entire is illuminated. Duo's living room is filled with piles of manga, random mechanical parts he was fixing, and his collection of Kevin Smith movies.   
  
"Damn, with all that depressing talk, I really need a drink."   
  
Duo starts making his way to the kitchen, stepping over his old back-issues of Animerica, and Cooking Weekly. He walked into an immaculate kitchen, lavender walls matching perfectly with the lavendar and white checkered tiles. He moved towards the refridgerator, opened it and squinted at the bright light. His eyes searched the various containers and finally found what he was looking for.   
  
"YES! Ginger ale! The 2nd best thing besides liquor to help you forget your love troubles."   
  
He pulled out his favorite generic brand and poured himself a tall glass. He'd just finished pouring when he heard a knock at the door. He went to the door with his glass of soda in hand. He reached for the doorknob, not knowing who the hell would know to find him here, he'd been secluded for months. He swung the door back, revealing a figure standing there in a green tank top and spandex.   
  
"HEERO?!"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Thanks for reading my little ficcy! Comments and critisms are very welcome! This is my first Gundam fic, so please, be gentle. ^_^  
  
If people are interested, I'll try to continue this as soon as possible.   
  
[.::home::.][1]

   [1]: http://tears_odyssey_2001.tripod.com



End file.
